


Kuroko No Breakfast

by Joo_rin



Series: Kuroko No Family [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joo_rin/pseuds/Joo_rin
Summary: Kagami doubts Kuroko's cooking skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for Kagakuro, I feel like I've read pretty much everything for this pairing and I've been craving more. So here it is, my first (published) attempt at Kagakuro. This is just random stuff I wrote on a whim, because I've been putting off updating my other fics ^^;  
> Enjoy!

Kagami groans when he feels a sudden weight on his stomach, a grimace deforms his features and he cracks one eye open with difficulty, only to be met with baby-blue eyes staring right back at him.

 

“Daddy. Up.” the two year-old boy sitting on his stomach orders as he leans closer to his father, small hands propped on the redhead's chest.

 

“Kosuke, what–”

 

“Up!” the boy repeats, louder.

 

Kagami groans again, though this time, he brings his arms up to wrap around the small body of his son, pulling him against his chest.

 

“Let's sleep a little more.” he says, closing his eyes.

 

Kosuke whines, “no! Up!”

 

The boy squirms in his father's hold until Kagami gives in with a loud sigh.

 

“Alright, alright, I'm up.”

 

Kosuke is smiling from ear to ear as he sits up on his father's stomach, his messy red hair sticking up randomly, reminiscent of Kuroko's own epic bedhead.

 

“Hi.” The boy greets.

 

“Good morning little bear.” Kagami replies and Kosuke bares his tiny teeth at him, letting out a small 'rawr' in response.

 

Kagami chuckles.

 

“Where's your papa?” he asks, his large hands holding his son's sides, ensuring the boy won't fall off him.

 

Kosuke has the strange tendency of randomly slipping off things he's sitting on, often times ending on the floor with a loud thud and his blue eyes full of tears.

 

“Kitchen.”

 

Kagami grimaces at the piece of information, already fearing what his husband might be concocting in the kitchen. The last time he over-slept and Kuroko ended up in charge of breakfast, not even the bluenette had been able to assert the abnormalities he'd made, were indeed pancakes as he'd first intended.

 

“Let's go or else papa is going to make something weird again.”

 

Kosuke giggles as Kagami sits up, still holding onto the boy and tipping him backwards.

 

Kagami cracks a smile at his son's expression of mirth, “Down little man, daddy needs to use the bathroom. Go tell papa not to touch the kitchen.”

 

As he says that, he helps his son off him and back onto the floor. The two year-old barely even gaining enough balance on his small legs before he's running out of the bedroom.

 

Kagami chuckles as he watches the boy go before getting off the bed and going to quickly relieve his bladder and wash his hands in the bathroom and then making his way to the kitchen.

 

He emerges from the hallway into the living-room and looks towards the open kitchen, where Kuroko is holding Kosuke against his hip as he rummages through the cupboards.

 

The redhead approaches them, slipping behind his husband, holding onto his waist and planting a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Morning.” he greets.

 

“Good morning, Taiga-kun.” the bluenette replies, turning a little in his hold to serve him a tiny smile.

 

Kagami steals a quick kiss from the smaller male then.

 

“Papa, hungry.” Kosuke speaks from his position on his father's hip, small arms securely wrapped around Kuroko's neck.

 

“Taiga-kun, I made breakfast already. I was about to set the table.” the bluenette informs the taller male.

 

“Tetsuya, I thought we agreed you'd stay away from the kitchen after that day.” Kagami narrows his eyes at the teal-head.

 

“No, you agreed on that by yourself, Taiga-kun.” Kuroko shoots back in his usual dead-pan tone, adjusting Kosuke in his hold.

 

“I swear, if you poison us with your alien food–”

 

“No one is forcing you to eat my alien food.” Kuroko interrupts him, a rare frown on his features. “Cook your own if you don't want it. Kosuke and I will enjoy the breakfast I made by ourselves.”

 

With that said, the bluenette walks away from him, Kosuke still secured in his hold, his small face showing confusion as he stares back at his redheaded father.

 

“O– Oi, Tetsuya, what's wrong with you?” Kagami questions, walking over to the shorter male, just as he passes the kitchen counter and approaches the dinning table.

 

The bluenette doesn't even look at him as he carefully helps Kosuke sit on his high-chair, making sure the boy won't find a way to slip off it.

 

“Tetsuya–”

 

The bluenette walks passed him without even a glance, walking to the stove where, Kagami finally takes notice, a pot is over the fire, the soft sound of something simmering coming from it. In fact, as the redhead takes a look around the kitchen, he can see on a plate on the counter, a delicious looking egg-roll cut in several pieces, in another plate, several onigiri and another recipient with pickled cucumbers. All in all, everything looks fairly edible and normal.

 

Slowly, Kagami feels guilt creep up in him for having doubted his husband without even having taken the time to verify his work. He looks at Kuroko who has turned off the stove and is busy filling a red sippy cup with milk. He goes towards the microwave to warm up the drink before turning around and walking to the counter to take the side-dishes off it and bring them to the table, all still without sparing Kagami a look.

 

The redhead sighs and decides to at least help set the table.

 

It all gets done in a couple of minutes, in a silence so thick, Kagami actually jolts in surprise when the microwave beeps the end of the heating of Kosuke's milk. He goes to retrieve the baby cup from it, makes sure it's not too hot, before adding some chocolate powder in it and closing the lid as he brings the drink to the hungry two year-old on his high-chair.

 

As soon as the boy has the cup in his hands, he brings the spout to his mouth.

 

Kagami smiles at his son before turning around to watch as Kuroko is busy serving a bowl of, what Kagami assumes by the smell, miso soup.

 

The redhead takes in deep breath and walks to his husband, slowly setting his hands on the short male's waist and propping his chin on top of the bluenette's head, effectively stopping Kuroko's movements.

 

“How long have you been up, making all of this?” he asks.

 

He's not good with apologies and he knows Kuroko knows it.

 

“I didn't pay attention to the time.”

 

“Hm... but since when do you know how to cook?” the redhead inquires again, not quite sure he actually believes his husband made all the food.

 

“Apparently, I just am not good with American cuisine.” Kuroko replies monotonously, as he resumes his work of filling the bowl. “Kise-kun helped me figure that out.”

 

Kagami snorts, “Since when does _he_ know anything about cooking?”

 

Kuroko doesn't answer him. Instead, he tries to slip from his husband's embrace, but Kagami is quick to wrap his arms firmly around the smaller male.

 

“Don't be mad at me.”

 

“I am not mad, Taiga-kun.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

Kuroko sighs. Kagami grimaces.

 

“We've been together for nine years. Married for five.” the redhead says and he feels Kuroko's figure relax in his arms. “And yet it's the first time you actually cook something that doesn't look odd in some way.”

 

“You're a jerk.”

 

“A jerk that loves you.” Kagami counters, burying his nose into the shorter male's hair. “I just wish you had stopped making alien food sooner.”

 

“I was trying to please you, by cooking the food you like from America.” Kuroko informs, tone sounding slightly disappointed. “And please, stop calling what I cook, 'alien food'.”

 

Kagami feels himself smile against the bluenette's hair, “will do.”

 

“Daddy! Hungry!” Kosuke's voice pops their bubble and Kagami steps back from his husband.

 

“We're coming!” he calls out to the boy.

 

A few minutes later, the three of them are finally reunited around the table. Kuroko gives Kosuke a small onigiri, the boy biting down on the rice ball without hesitance and munching happily, not even caring about his fathers anymore.

 

Kagami laughs at him, but quickly sobers up as he meets Kuroko's intense gaze at him. The bluenette barely even blinks as he stares at him, a tiny expectant glint in his blue orbs as he waits for Kagami to taste the food he made.

 

It would be a lie if the redhead said he isn't hesitant about tasting Kuroko's cooking. He can do nothing about the fact the last nine years of enduring weird looking mixtures whenever the bluenette managed to slip into the kitchen under the pretense of cooking, makes him fear anything his husband concocts.

 

Even then, he knows he can't show Kuroko he's actually apprehensive about the whole thing. He doesn't want the bluenette any madder at him than he knows he already is and for once, he at least has Kosuke's happy munching to reassure him the food isn't so bad. Unless his son's immature taste buds are unable to discriminate edible food from alien food.

 

“If you don't want to eat, don't eat Taiga-kun.” Kuroko's voice interrupts his debating.

 

He's wearing his blank mask but almost ten years of knowing each other enabled Kagami with the special faculty of reading the bluenette's eyes like an open book. And right then, the dim glint in his orbs are definitely hurt and disappointment.

 

Without a word, the redhead reaches for an onigiri and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth, rather apprehensive to munch at first, before resolving himself to do so, discovering the delicious mixture of salty-sweet chicken and rice exploding in his mouth. His eyes widen and Kuroko's own mimic the look, the bluenette watching dumbfounded as his husband munches and swallows, exclaims his surprise before tasting the miso soup and then the egg-rolls, all in quick successions and followed by starry eyes.

 

“Taiga-kun, slow down.” Kuroko tells the other as Kagami reaches for yet another onigiri.

 

“Tetsuya.” the redhead calls as soon as he's swallowed his mouthful. “I'm never going to doubt you, ever again.”

 

At these words, Kuroko's mask seems to break a little as the corners of his lips quirk up slightly and his eyes twinkle.

 

He's never going to tell Kagami how many days he practiced in secret with Kise, just to get these simple dishes right.


End file.
